The Choice Of A Thousand Lives
by TwilightRose88
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW When Alice takes a trip to a Titanic exhibition the least she expects is to actually be stuck on the ship. Can she save the lives of the doomed or will history run its course taking her life in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**The Choice**

Waiting in the line to get into the Titanic exhibition, I checked myself in the mirror. I wore a pair of cream joggers and a white strap top with a plain grey jumper over it and red converse. I tossed the black hoodie over my shoulder as I approached the man. He looked at me caughtiously,

"How old are you" he said narrowing his eyes at me

"I'm fourteen well... nearly fifteen" I replied,

"Shouldn't you be in school" he asked

"No we have an inset day" I said impatiently, he sighed, then handed me the ticket as I gave him the money. I'd decided to come here and have a look around, I had always been fascinated by the Titanic and wondered what it would have been like on there. I followed the crowd of people through many different sections about how Titanic was built, who was a passenger on it. I wasn't as interested in that. I was intrigued about the sinking so decided to go ahead without them and the tour guide who didn't like the way I questioned everything! I slipped past them into a smaller room which was quite dim, the lights flickered constantly, I saw a large desk with an array of papers laid out.

There were times when warnings of iceberg were sent, diary entries and a couple of photos. One caught my eye, I pulled it out and gazed upon the young man who stood smiling next to two children. Behind them loomed the Titanic the ship which would kill them. I read the note attached, it simply said the name of the man Kyle Parton, and the children marked as unknown. I looked at the photo almost knowing what would have happened. I read on and indeed they had died on the night Titanic sank.

Up on the wall was a screen playing the footage of the ship being launched the grainy quality making me squint. It faded to black and then my eyes focused on the reflection I saw. An entrance taped off. I turned on my heel walking towards it, the red tape pulled across the entrance; it must have been an unfinished bit of the exhibition. I rolled my eyes ducking under the tape and entering the large room; the lights didn't flicker in here but it was still quite dark. I scanned the room hovering over a lump under some sheets, but I was drawn to the door. It was cracked open a slither of smoke curling around it licking the handle enticingly.

Slowly I moved towards it and jumped when I heard the faint babble of voices behind it. I eased the door open peering around it curiously, and gasped as I saw a long corridor stretching out before me. I stepped inside, the door clicked softly shut behind me, I whipped my head around and tugged at the handle. It opened but not back to the room I had just been it, it was a store cupboard. My heart started thumping loudly in my chest I looked wildly around the cupboard as if the other room would magically appear but it didn't.

"May I help you?" a voice asked politely I turned and saw a women dressed very strangely in a long dress which must have been from the... 1900's. I breathed out shakily before answering,

"Yes where am I?"

"Why you're on the Titanic my love this is the middle deck. Are you lost?" she questioned holding my shoulder

"No I'm fine..."I trailed off ... I was on the Titanic!

"You are dressed in an odd way are you part of the entertainment" she said. I just managed to nod before walking off. I was on the Titanic this was not good I mean how did I get off? How long did I have left? What day was it? I looked back sharply but the woman had gone.

Composing myself I began to move down the corridor, any one that walked past me stared their eyes boring into the back of my head their voices following me. Everyone thought I was strange some kind of entertainment for them, I finally found some stairs and jogged up them only to find another long corridor. I looked out of the window the sun was rising above the surface of the sea, I was safe for the moment. I then saw a huge wooden door, better to try it than to leave it untouched. I walked into a lobby it was quite early judging by the fact only a few were in the room.

I took a seat by the window steadying my breathing till it was normal. If I knew what would happen then I could warn the captain and maybe the boat wouldn't crash. But if the boat didn't crash then the rules to keep boats safe wouldn't be renewed which means there could be a bigger disaster. I had the power to let history repeat itself or to save hundreds of people from drowning, it seemed there was only one choice I could chose.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kyle

**Chapter Two - Kyle**

I looked out the window watching as we moved smoothly through the waves the ship hardly swaying at all. The surface of the water gleamed in the morning sun the reflections glittering of the water like it had been incrusted with thousands of diamonds twinkling as the waves rippled slowly.

"Excuse me but are you supposed to be on this deck?" a voice inquired, I looked up and saw a man dressed in a rather expensive looking suit. He held a thin glass of water sipping at it, his lips pulled into a superior smug smile. The man stared into my eyes with a subtle hint of annoyance, he raised an eyebrow.

"Um I don't know, I mean I'm not sure" I said nervously as he glared down at me. He clicked his fingers still keeping eye contact with me as he talked to the servant. He looked up at me, the servant reached towards me, I leaned away narrowing my eyes at the man.

"I can sit where I want you can't just kick me out" I said

"Believe me I can because you're not first class... by the look of it" he remarked looking me up and down in disgust.

"At least I haven't got the manners of pig" I spat as the servant moved closer to me. The man looked at me in shock his jaw clenched as he strided forwards. He slapped me hard on the cheek leaving my skin burning painfully.

"You need to watch your manners young lady and please dress more like one this is ridiculous you look like some ugly clown" he growled in my ear "now hurry along and go back to the bottom deck where filth like you belong. Where is your mother girl?"

"She isn't here, she's dead..." I whispered trailing off, it was true my mum had died of cancer, I only had my dad. Tears began to fill my eyes escaping the edges dribbling down my face. I bit my lip in desperation to stop myself from crying.

"What a shame" he said bitterly grabbing my chin "I bet she hated you with your ill manners death was probably a relief to her" I slapped his face in anger.

"Don't talk about my mother she did nothing wrong, like you would understand" I screamed at him as the servant pulled me away. I squirmed in his grasp trying to run at the man. Servants restrained him too; the tension became less present as I was pulled away by firm hands out of sight. The servant practically dragged me through the maze of corridors and down three staircases as I became less resistant to his tugs.

He left me in a pile at the base of a staircase my thoughts lay in tatters around me on the floor and he could see it in my face, I was distraught.

"I'm sorry miss, just stay out of his way and you won't have any trouble. You will be in New York soon enough" he said politely before dashing off up the stairs. How I wish I could tell him we wouldn't get there and people were going to die and maybe that horrible man might be trapped in the ship when it went under.

I gathered my thoughts which had been scrambled by the anger leaving me shaking unable to stop. I rested my head against the wall wiping the tears away and steadying my breathing till it was calm like the waves outside the walls of the ship, a constant rhythm.

I got up slowly and trudged up a flight of stairs and began to walk (unknowingly at the time towards something that would change everything) down the long corridor. I passed an old couple and a mother and daughter; it must have been second class taking into account the way they dressed. They weren't wearing expensive clothing but they weren't wearing poor clothing either, it was somewhere in between.

I made myself walk faster not knowing where I was walking to, suddenly I bumped into a young man.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too..." I said automatically but trailed off as I saw _his_ face. It was him the boy in the picture. Kyle.

"No I'm sorry I walked into you" he said looking at me smiling nervously like I was. "I'm Kyle Parton"

"I know you are" I said stupidly he squinted at me "I mean you look like a Kyle if you know what I mean" I blushed embarrassed "I'm Alice, Alice Jacobs"

"Nice to meet you Alice" he grinned his green eyes full of adoration as he looked at me. All I could do was smile back; we both looked as silly as each other smiling.

"Are you alright you look upset?" Kyle asked

"I'm fine I'm just lost" I told him he laughed

"Well it is quite a big ship so I'm not surprised" he ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair, "I can show you round if you want, look just wait here five minutes I need to get a coat" I glanced at the coat her was wearing

"You're already wearing one" I said confused, he began to walk off

"It's not for me it's for you it's not as warm as it looks out there, and well your clothes are... will attract unwanted attention" he laughed jogging off. All I could do was wait for his return. I certainly couldn't walk round like this all day I'd have to find some clothes from this era so I would blend in.

I stood awkwardly thinking myself thankful that I wasn't travel sick that would be a disaster. I heard angry voices rising louder and louder drifting closer and closer to me. It sounded very familiar. I dashed across the room and hid behind a chair hoping I wouldn't be spotted by it. That's right he wouldn't be classed as a man just it.

Its voice became very loud and ranted about disrespect blah blah blah. It then stormed off into another room, I sighed in relief.

"Alice" I jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder gently. I watched as Kyle removed his hand as if he had done something wrong.

"Sorry" he apologized

"No its fine" I told him my fingertips brushing across his hand. He handed me the coat and we linked arms as he showed me around the ship. Soon enough he had covered the inside of the ship and took me outside the wind cold and harsh on my face. I wrapped the coat tightly around myself grateful for the warmth it gave me. We wandered around the deck the sun rising higher in the sky casting a warm orange glow into the sky like a flame burning brightly.

"What's the date Kyle?" I asked suddenly thinking of how long I had left

"eleventh of April" he said, I was relieved I had three days left before the ship sank. It occurred to me then that I had nowhere to sleep or stay.

"Is there any spare rooms at all?" I asked

"No there all full why?" he replied as we got to the bow of the ship the water below slicing away white froth churning up as the boat ploughed through the water.

"Well" I thought very quickly of an excuse "my dad and I we had an argument and he said he didn't want to see me until we get to New York." I lied so smoothly I believed the lie myself.

Kyle's face lit up as an idea must of sprung to his mind "You can stay in my room if you want?" he asked excitedly,

"Yes if that's alright. Thank you Kyle" I replied grinning. We continued around the deck telling eachother things about ourselves. Kyle had two younger cousins who were on the ship; I guessed they had been the ones in the photo. I don't know why I was accepting all this from a stranger but he was the nicest person I had met on the Titanic so far.

The next few hours went fine until lunch when Kyle and I were eating. It arrived searching the restaurant that monster that was called a man.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kyle growled in astonishment

"You know him" I said sinking lower into my chair

"Yes its Tom Clifford the rich snob from top deck, he hates anyone who isn't in his class he thinks he owns us all. Plus the fact he is my brother" Kyle's face hardened his jaw was clenched and his eyes glared ferociously at Clifford. Kyle looked at me and all the anger left his face in an instant and he placed a hand on my arm.

"Alice he won't hurt you I promise" Kyle said, I turned to look into his green eyes which were like a calming forest in the spring, so I told him what had happened earlier. Not long after I had finished telling Kyle, Mr. Clifford waltzed up to our table pulling himself a chair as if he were a friend.

"Ahh Parton what a surprise to meet you and your friend here. Always knew you would end up with a troublesome one" he said insultingly. Tom was hinting the fact that he thought we were together.

"She is just a friend Tom you have many friends just no female ones yet" Kyle said calmly, Toms mouth twitched at the edges forcing into a smile.

"Well your friend here has no manners do you mind teaching her some" Tom said turning to me "As she slapped me this morning and that is unacceptable" Kyle looked as if he might burst out laughing right in front of him, I smiled holding back my own laughter.

"I don't control people brother; she can do whatever she wants when she is with me." Kyle told him.

"Well that one won't stay with you long it will find another man better than you. You can get a better girl than that, of as higher class-"

"No I'm fine Tom and her name is Alice not it" Kyle butted in standing up level with his brother, "and if you don't mind we need to go somewhere" Kyle gestured for me to go. As he left to follow me Tom grabbed his shirt,

"If you date that-Alice ... well you had better watch your back" Tom hissed before shoving his brother away and striding out of the room with two of his rich friends. Kyle broke out in a fit of laughter a wide grin spreading across his face. I joined in laughing too as we left the room, Kyle grabbed my hand and pulled me through corridors.

"Did you see his face" I said grinning Kyle nodded and showed me his room as we arrived outside it. Opening the door he said "he won't be bothering us again". He showed me into his room; it was a reasonable size with a bed and sofa, also a porthole giving us the view of the dark waters outside.

"There's only one bed Kyle" I questioned confused

"I'll sleep on the floor... don't worry" he chuckled

"No I didn't mean it like that" I said embarrassed "Um Kyle do you know where I can get any normal looking clothes"

"Nope but I'll find you some" he said. He went away for a while and came back with a pile of dresses in his arms. Choosing a simple cream dress I slipped it on and then showed Kyle.

"Do I look more normal now?" I asked he nodded

"Look I need to sleep for a while so feel free to have a look around there's a swimming pool upstairs , just say you're a passenger with Mr. Parton they will let you through" he told me. That's what I did I virtually skipped up the stairs my dress floating placidly like a cloud around me. I arrived at a set of wooden doors where a servant sat, as I approached he opened the doors waving me in, the smell of chlorine filled my nose.

I was handed a spare bathing suit which I changed into putting my dress in a locker, I tied my hair up in a loose knot on top of my head before sinking into the cool water. I swam some lengths pushing easily through the water clearing my head of my worries. I spent quite a long time at the pool and when I left the sun had gone down, I was heading to the restaurant when I saw Kyle who was sitting down already in a black suit sipping at a drink another glass set in front of the other seat.

I had never felt an atmosphere like the one on the second class deck; it was vibrant and full of wild amazing life and music. The sounds blaring through the deck everyone in groups dancing not caring what people would think as everyone was a mad as eachother. Me and Kyle danced spinning round and round everything like a blur just like the music. I was drunk and I knew it but I couldn't just leave the party, because I couldn't walk straight that's how drunk I was.

I told Kyle he could stay and he said he needed to sort out something with his brother. So a kind elderly lady escorted me back to the bedroom where I collapsed on the bed giggling to myself. I must of fell asleep as later I was woke up by Kyle.

"You alright you drunk quite alot down there" he chuckled quietly squatting down by the bed the top of his shirt unbuttoned slightly the tie hung over the chair.

"Yeah I guess I did but it was good" I mumbled my words properly a bit slurred, he just laughed before, laying a number of blankets on the floor. He undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt pulling it off revealing his tanned chest. He stretched out leaning backwards not far from me.

"You can't sleep on the floor" I told him

"Where else am I gunna sleep" he said continuing to stretch out before standing straight sighing in relief. I tugged at his hand,

"You can sleep in my bed" I said in a questioning tone

"Just sleep right" he asked warily I nodded, getting out of bed still wearing the cream dress, I let Kyle climb in and I got in after. He was leaning right against the wall and I fell to sleep a couple of inches away from him his heat radiating from him. I smiled to myself I think I had found someone who I cared about. Someone who I loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Love Blinds You

I woke up my eye lids drooping with the heavy feeling of sleep and the effects of the alcohol. I didn't want to move I was comfy and warm under the sheets I just wanted to lay here. I stopped thinking for a moment realising my head was resting on... Kyle's chest. It was rising and falling slowly as he slept peacefully his hair golden and messy, his arm across my body like he was protecting me draping over my back. I stayed still not wanting to wake him but he stirred anyway opening his eyes in surprise as he saw me, head on his chest my body pressed against his side.

He didn't speak just stared at me, he looked as if he were pleasantly surprised at the sight he saw.

"Alice did we-"

"No we slept" I said quietly "we just woke up like this" I hopped out of bed rather happy maybe the alcohol was still in effect, and decided to have a bath.

The day was spent much like the previous one eating breakfast going to the pool and then having lunch. Kyle came with me showing me as much stuff as he could telling me what parts of the ship were his favourite. He took me to the bow of the ship and introduced me to the captain himself. Captain Smith.

"Captain she's sailing fine isn't she" Kyle complimented him shaking the captain's hand, his face framed by a white hair and a clipped beard, "this is Alice"

"Nice to meet you" he shook my hand lightly "Kyle is a very clever man you've got" he said to me smiling lines etching on his face happily. I didn't know what to say but was flattered when Kyle reached for my small hand his larger ones enclosing round mine covering them completely.

"I'm lucky to have her" he said I blushed. Well it was out in the open now it must have been pretty obvious.

"We will be in New York soon don't you worry" Captain Smith declared patting Kyle's shoulder chuckling, "I'll see you later Mr. Parton and you Alice"

We walked away quietly arm in arm until we were far away then I turned to Kyle, "Where are we seeing him later?" I asked confused

"At dinner he said he would come and talk to me" Kyle replied

"And what class are we going to be in Kyle?"I demanded

"First" he said quietly I stormed away from him towards his room; he called after me as I ran.

"Kyle first class wont like me I'm different they are not going to approve of me and neither is your brother" I shouted I burst through a crowd of people they cried out in disgust as I passed not that I cared.

"Alice I don't care what they think about me and ... and you" he grabbed my shoulder spinning me round to face him. The crowd of people were gawping in our direction sneaking a peak at the little scene happening in front of them, nothing appears to be private in this day and age. I stayed quiet and let him speak.

"All you have to do to fit in is pretend you own millions of pounds of jewels and that you were born into an enormously rich family and your part of the club. They won't know and they won't ask, please Alice first class food is nice and I haven't been there in a while I need to talk with the captain as well, please Alice for me" he pleaded I turned my gaze apon the onlookers who quickly hid their faces.

I looked into his eyes "Okay" I said quietly he hugged me in delight as we then walked to his room. Once there he opened the wardrobe revealing a mass of dresses.

"Choose one you like" he sighed laying down on the bed opening an old newspaper. I sifted through dress after dress; there were cream ones, black ones pink ones, slender ones and puffy ones. I picked out a lavender coloured dress which was tightly fitted at the top down to my hips; the fabric then became light and floated a little way around my legs down to my knees. When I turned it waved around beautifully, but I couldn't do the lace up at the back no matter how hard I tried.

"Kyle" I called nervously I heard him get up off the bed "I need you to do the laces up at the back of the dress" I waited in the bathroom and he opened the door, I saw him in the mirror. First he did the zip up his fingers touching the skin of my bare back, from just above my hip to under my shoulder blades. His fingers left a tingling feeling where he had touched my back, considering I hadn't been able to wear a bra with this dress it was a solid tingling line all up my spine.

He began tying the laces neatly finishing it in a bow; I caught his eye when he had finished in the mirror his eyes burning an intense green contrasting his golden hair, in that moment he looked perfect. He placed his hands on my waist and turned me softly pulling me towards him. I locked my eyes onto his, seeing in their reflection the bright blue of my eyes sparkling in the light. I closed them as he kissed me tenderly his lips warm and gentle but passionate all the same, he moved his hand to my lower back the other staying at my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to kiss me.

I could only wish for it to last longer as too soon he pulled away. His mouth open slightly he looked happy and I ran my hand through his hair, he then hugged me like a gentleman my head resting on his chest which was rising and falling faster than it should be, he might have been nervous perhaps.

"You don't mind me doing that do you Alice? I mean if you don't like it I'll stop I..." he rambled nervously so I put a finger to his lips and pecked him quickly on the lips smiling.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked cheekily before darting out the room and packing the rest of the dresses into the wardrobe.

"It seems stupid to think I'm in love I only met you days ago but Alice, I think love at first sight can work out for people" he smiled stepping out of the bathroom taking my hand as we left the room to go to dinner walking slowly enjoying each other's company.

It seemed ridiculous to be in love I was on a ship that would sink any day soon and he was going to die unless I did something about it. Which I couldn't! Yes if I told the captain about the sinking and the ship then didn't sink lives would be saved. But if I did that there could be a bigger disaster that could happen and sailing might be dangerous back in the future. As people have said before if you change one thing in past then everything in the future is affected by it.

Kyle led me down a grand staircase with the rest of the first class many of the men and women smiled at me so they must think I was one of them. I searched for Tom but couldn't see him but I was sure that as soon as he saw us together he would kick off.

I saw JJ. Astor and his wife Madeline as we were led to our table,

"Kyle" Astor said in surprise shaking Kyle's hand "haven't seen you on first class recently the Captain told me of your arrangements this morning"

"Yes they are fine and I've been rather tired these past days so I have not been around this deck yet. But as I assured you when I told you about Titanic I'm sure its mighty fine" he laughed as they chatted Madeline turned to me sweetly,

"Hello I'm Madeline JJ's wife I haven't seen you around before what's you money" she said sweetly shaking my hand I thought on my feet

"My father was a banker over in Paris he worked away most of the time" I told her

"That's alright Kyle seems a nice man and if I say so myself you do look good together" Madeline told me giggling the mass of jewels on her ears swaying,

"Must be off nice seeing you" he shook Astor's hand firmly "Madeline" he kissed her hand politely and we carried on to our table. I ate my dinner very quickly not realising how hungry I was. I had notice that Kyle had barely eaten anything off his plate but had been sipping his wine watching.

"Kyle are you intending to starve today or what" I joked drinking some of my own wine.

"No I'm not I'll eat I'm just-" he trailed off and I excused myself to go to the toilet and sort out my hair or something he needed some time alone. I spent a while wandering back and by then our plates had been cleared and a subtle music was being played softly in the background.

"Would you like this dance?" Kyle asked grinning nodding I accepting his hand, at the time me and Kyle hadn't noticed the sudden appearance of Tom lurking in the corners of the room watching in disgust. Kyle led me expertly spinning and turning me in time with the music and finally he slowed down, we just rocked from side to side our hands entwined like ribbon our fingers locked together like pieces of a puzzle. It felt right I felt safe as he pulled me closer. I looked up willingly and he met my gaze with his green eyes penetrating right through my own, he knew what I wanted and I knew he wanted it too.

He leaned in his lips warm and soft against my own, as we kissed his hand prised itself away draping down my back. This kiss was even better than the time before but he was holding back, we were in public this time. Our perfect little bubble was shattered by the sharp words being thrown at us by none other than Tom. Before pulling totally away I could feel Kyle smiling...laughing,

"Here comes jealously slithering round like a snake but no poison he has can come between us on this fine date" he recited it like a poem saying it to a tune, I laughed as he was right.

"Brother what an earth do you think you're doing" Tom spat I could feel his repulse at us coming off him in waves. I held Kyle's hand and I saw Toms veins begin to bulge in his head.

"Tom give it rest there is nothing you can do we are happy together just let me be" he said calmly gripping my hand tighter.

"You know that father and mother would not approve of this relationship they would disown you" Tom said

"Well they don't have to approve of it Tom and I don't require your approval either" Kyle said he eyed a girl coming up to Tom stroking his arm,

"What's the matter honey?" she asked sympathetically cuddling into him,

"Which one is this Tom" Kyle laughed "Katherine, Annabel or what's the other girls name... oh Lavinia". I looked at Tom he said nothing back the girl pushed him away running off but he was frozen to the spot.

Kyle pulled me away and we ran off giggling Tom had looked like he was about to explode, but I think he was having a melt down inside he was just putting up a strong manly facade. As we approached the cabin Kyle swept me off my feet literally! He cradled me in his arms opening the door with his free hand striding in and undid my dress before running off to the bathroom. I let the dress drop to the floor before covering myself with the covers. Kyle came back wearing only his underwear smiling at me he climbed into bed holding himself above me and we kissed intimately for a while before he planted more kisses down my neck as I stroked his chest finally wrapping my hands around his back feeling his shoulder blades.

I felt so alive and excited for I knew what would happen. He ran his fingers through my hair giving me a look. I nodded at him giggling as he pulled the covers up over us and I had the pleasure to enjoy something that cannot be described in words.


End file.
